


Kidge Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minific, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Kidge.





	Kidge Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> A Mousie asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/175868053984/how-about-kidge-for-the-ship-meme).)

**Who said “I love you” first**

Pidge, after they’d been together for a while; neither of them had really _thought_ about it but it had probably been true for a while by then.

~

_Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders bowed, looking immovable - like he’d been there for who knows how long already. Pidge frowned, sitting up quietly and pushing the blankets away._

_Keith didn’t react, even to glance sideways at her, and Pidge bit her lip, eyes falling to where his hands were curled around his knife, dangling between his knees._

_She climbed up onto her knees and wrapped herself around his shoulders, leaning against his back - still warm, even if he’d been sitting up for a while, out of the blankets; Keith was always warm - and pressing close as she could. “I love you. Come back safe.” she said, and if her voice wasn’t completely steady and her eyes ached with the edge of tears, well, it was the middle of the night and Keith couldn’t see her face anyway._

_Keith startled just a little under her, then turned his head, one dark eye coming into view behind his tousled hair. Pidge leaned forwards over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, hugging him tighter._

~

Once she’d said it for the first time, once she’d _realised_ it for the first time, Pidge began to remind him of it regularly. As they spent more time together and grew more intimate she began to realise how few people have cared for Keith, have let him _know_ they care for him, over the years and it ticks her off and makes her love him even more for how devoted and open he can be even with that in his past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Keith, absolutely. His lockscreen is the view of the desert outside his home, and his background is Pidge, perched on her worktable with her laptop balanced on her legs, Rover hovering by her shoulder almost like he’s perching there, and looking up with her crooked, goofy grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Keith is still getting used to the concept of sharing space so closely with someone else again, particularly someone who is actually happy to be around him, and wouldn’t think of something like that. If he wants to leave a note for Pidge he either does so - and leaves it on her laptop if she’s sleeping - or wakes her up to tell her before he goes.

Pidge might consider it if it occurred to her but Keith is generally up, ready, and out long before she inches out of bed anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Both of them at times, but Pidge more than Keith. She finds his baffled expression on being handed whatever-it-is amusing and endearing.

Keith is bigger on practical gifts in general, which brings Pidge’s own bewildered expression sometimes - like the survival gear - or, like the time with the laser swords he brought back from a sabotage mission, brings gleeful shrieking and emphatic kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Keith. It took Pidge by surprise when she was talking - off on a tangent she can’t even remember any more (Keith does, though he only understood part of it at the time) - and Keith suddenly cupped her cheek with one hand and bent to kiss her, not tentative but gentle . . . and then surprised her even _more_ when she hadn’t responded - or reacted - a few moments after he pulled away and he blushed while backing off and apologising.

She grabbed his shirt to yank him back, because she might still have been processing but he was pretty clearly going to just run off otherwise. Keith was a little baffled but didn’t yank away, and Pidge didn’t take _very_ long to decide to kiss him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

He is usually not trying to wake her, but Keith rises early even on days off and he presses soft kisses to whatever part of Pidge is easy to reach and not swathed in blankets - her brow, her cheek, her shoulder, her hand - before he leaves for the morning. Sometimes Pidge wakes up, and sometimes she’s irritated by being awake, but sometimes she’ll give him a sleepy-eyed smile and sometimes she’ll tug him down for a sleep-clumsy kiss before letting him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Keith, to Pidge’s _amazement_. If someone had told her this before the first time he did it, assuming she had even _believed_ them, she might have expected him to maybe blur the line between a tickle fight and a real spar, but he never does. While Keith never holds back more than enough to make sure he doesn’t _really_ hurt her when they’re sparring together, in tickle fights he’s always gently playful, just rough enough to try and keep her held down.

Who actually wins is debatable - sometimes they _fight it out_ until there’s a winner, but more often tickle fights eventually slip into kisses dropped onto the nearest bits of bare skin and then cuddling in the disarranged heap of bedding, the floor, or halfway sprawled between the lounge seating and the sunken floor - wherever they happen to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Keith, with a brush of fingertips just above Pidge’s hip. She was kind of dubious the first time but said yes, and found she enjoys sharing them with him. They never do anything more than share the space and sometimes wash each other, but it feels nice - close and intimate and like being taken care of with every gentle sweep of hands on skin. Now Pidge says yes most times Keith asks if he can join her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Keith, who is well aware when Pidge has either a really engaging and fun project to work on _or_ a deeply frustrating and highly important one she will absolutely forget just about everything else, definitely including food. (And showers, sleep, socialisation.) It wasn’t difficult for him to alter his routines to swing by her lab to check on her, and to sometimes bring her food and then depending on the type of day she’s having, either leave it nearby for her to absently consume while working or eventually notice and wolf down, or pointedly talk her around and bully her into breaking for long enough to _breathe_ , maybe relax a little, and eat properly.

Pidge will break into Keith’s training time sometimes and drag him off to do something that isn’t _physically strenuous near-constant training_ as well. He protests a bit, but it’s actually easier than Pidge would have expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Keith was a little nervous in that he had no idea what he was doing and he didn’t want to _get it wrong_ , but he doesn’t really do shy (private or quiet, yes; shy not so much) and even his ‘nervous’ wasn’t really enough to throw him off.

Pidge was flirting with the edges of nerves until Keith showed up just the same as always and she realised . . . it’s _Keith_. Not only do they already know each other - quirks and all - pretty damn well, Keith is probably the last person who would judge her or possibly even _notice_ if she was . . . off or did something generally not considered good first date etiquette, assuming she even tried to match some weird standard like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Pidge isn’t freaked out by spiders, but Keith is the one who deals with them when they find their way into her workspace.

~

_“Hey babe?” *calling from her nest of technology*_

_“Yeah?” *poking his head in the doorway*_

_“There’s a spider in here.”_

_“And?”_

_“Make it be not in here, please.”_

_“Really?”_

_“That’s what you’re for, right?” *tips head back over chair to look at him*_

_*rolls eyes* “If you say so.”_

_“Thanks babe.” *disappearing back into her working headspace*_

~

Keith doesn’t actually mind, he just thinks it’s a funny/weird quirk (which people, Pidge included, are full of). Pidge really can’t be bothered usually (and she thinks it’s sweet that he’ll actually do it).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

While she can be affectionate and (clumsily) handsy when drunk, mostly Pidge just slowly slides into wholly indecipherable (and mostly nonsensical) theoretical science when she’s drunk.

When Keith gets drunk he impassionedly details why and all the things he loves about Pidge, and gets testy when people might be perceived to disagree with how amazing she is, or do not seem to be comprehending it properly because _this is important_. He generally has to be placatorily patted and coaxed away from any strangers in the vicinity before he gets too frustrated or they too confused.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
